


救赎（CC萨 x AC萨）（《亲爱的克劳德》番外）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 此篇为克劳德水仙文《亲爱的克劳德》的番外，主CP为CC萨菲罗斯xAC萨菲罗斯，时间线为DC后两年，AC克劳德把CC萨菲了带过来





	1. 上

“这里就是我的世界里，在毁掉的米德加的基础上重建的Edge小城。”Cloud在城市的边部停下了机车。

“那，那只叫做‘巴哈姆特’的怪兽呢？真实存在吗？”坐在机车后的克劳德问。这是克劳德第一次到Cloud的世界，他充满了好奇。

“嗯，我打过。”

头盔下，克劳德脸部肌肉抽了抽。年长的自己太过厉害，可是这些厉害却是因为那么多的悲剧。唔，要不是头盔隔着，克劳德还想蹭下Cloud的背。

“对了，我找个地方，你把衣服换一下。”Cloud突然想起，这个世界，Shin’Ra公司还在苟延残喘。17岁的克劳德穿着的可是塔克斯的制服——看起来很普遍的西装，被Turks一眼看见了就会被认出来，Cloud真不想收场。

尤其是，Cloud原本是请萨菲罗斯来帮个忙，在传送的时候不知道为什么，他和克劳德以及机车都是安稳传送到城外树林里，却完全不知道萨菲罗斯被传到哪里去了，等了几个小时都没有等到，就只好先过来了。

一想到Shin’Ra就觉得真烦……Cloud想，在那边的GAS公司工作以后，他现在一点都不想和Shin’Ra的人打交道。

想什么来什么。

“嘿，Cloud，我们找你找了一个多月了，你上哪里去了。”红发的Turks成员Reno说。没想到只是到处转转就能看见Cloud。

怎么刚回来就遇到这帮人？Cloud有点烦躁。

“嘿后面的那个，你是Turks吗？”Reno很惊讶，坐在Cloud机车后面的那个的衣服，很像是他们Turks的制服啊！

“黑西装就必须得是Turks吗？”克劳德在头盔下反问。这个世界，有点奇怪？他一直没敢多问Cloud这个世界发生的事情，怕刺激到Cloud——自从听说这个世界的Angeal和Zack都早就离开以后。

Reno琢磨着这戴着头盔的究竟是谁，记得7th Heaven没这人啊……他想起了正事：“那个，Cloud，社长想——”

“没兴趣。”Cloud立刻启动机车，“轰”地就跑了，甩了Reno一脸沙尘。

“社长？”紧紧把着Cloud的肩膀，克劳德问。

“Rufus Shin’Ra。”

“那GAS公司……呃！”克劳德忽然想起Angeal和Zack，闭嘴了。那就是这个世界的Shin’Ra公司还在。

“没有GAS公司。Genesis我不知道，Sephiroth……是我的仇人。”

“啊？”仇人？多方面的关注让克劳德感觉到Cloud不愿意提，他隔着手套都感觉到了Cloud肩部肌肉的忽然紧张。他感觉到了Cloud的悲伤。

大得跟当初刚见到妈妈的时候一样……等等，不会吧……

害怕刺激到Cloud的克劳德，完全不敢问究竟发生了什么。然后他看着两边。甩掉Reno进城以后，Cloud的速度就降了。

他看见了废掉的神罗大厦，看见了大广场。克劳德发现这些都是自己见过的，就那次印象深刻的巴哈姆特模拟。

“Sephiroth是妈妈遇到过的那场Nibelheim大火的元凶，并且后来差点破坏整个星球。”Cloud忽然说，证实了克劳德的猜测。

闻言，克劳德差点眼前一黑。他想了想高冷严肃的、现在不知道被传到哪里的萨菲罗斯社长，又想到了纵火犯Sephiroth。对了，破坏星球？

正想着，克劳德就看见Cloud在一个酒吧面前停了下来。

一个女声从里面传出来：“Cloud你留个信息就跑了，电话也打不通，谁都不知道你跑哪里。一个月了！”Tifa说完，从里面走了出来。

“Turks？”Tifa疑惑。

“他不是Shin’Ra的人。”Cloud回答，然后回头对克劳德说，“你先来换衣服。”

\---

从Cloud房间出来的时候，克劳德还是没有取头盔。本来想找个针织帽藏一下头发，但是Cloud没有。Cloud的运动装穿在克劳德身上变成了宽松款，裤子幸好是松紧腰、还有腰带。

他们正要下楼，就看见Red XIII上楼。他在Cloud身边嗅了嗅，又马上在克劳德身边嗅了嗅。兄弟？Cloud家里不是只有他一个么。

Red XIII还想继续嗅的时候，Cloud说话了：“感觉到奇怪了么？”

点点头，Red XIII说：“复制体没这么精细吧……”怎么觉得他们味道没什么区别，顶多一个里面调配了点魔晄味……Cloud旁边那个根本就没有被魔晄感染过的感觉。

“复制体？”克劳德问。又是一个没有听过的名词。这就是Cloud那个会说人话的凶兽朋友吧？

“Hojo弄的，也有Hollander弄的，都是用来reunion。”Red XIII解释。

“……”解释了也听不懂，不过，“Hojo?”那不是卢克莱西娅部长挂了的婚配对象么？荷兰德的话，克劳德也记得，那任务单还是杰内西斯签发的。

“好了，我先带他去转一下整个城市。”Cloud说着，就很快又把克劳德拖走了。

其实他们是去找萨菲罗斯去了。唔，先去教堂问问。

“Cloud你一声不吭，给了我这么大的惊喜……”Aerith惊了一下，才一个月Cloud忽然就带了个小恋人回来——虽然那位少年戴着个头盔，但是那青春与活力，把死气沉沉的Cloud都给带得有波澜了起来。

因为事实上Cloud和克劳德是同一个人，所以她的声音克劳德也听得见。克劳德忍不住问：“那个，你和女神有什么关系吗？”

“我应该叫‘古代种’。所有古代种的意识都可以在lifestream里团聚。Cloud能听到我的说话，只是个意外。你的话我就不清楚了，我……没感觉到你有古代种血统啊……”Aerith有些迷惑。她又想起了正事：“对了，Sephiroth可能又要出来了。但我还是没法靠近他，他太强了。所以我到现在还没能打探出他要怎么做。”

你的世界到底怎么回事！克劳德内心呐喊。自己以后怎么直视他们敬爱的社长萨菲罗斯？

“那，你有没有见到过另一个萨菲罗斯，我是指，不在lifestream里、看起来很正常的萨菲罗斯？”Cloud问。

“另一个萨菲罗斯？”Aerith想，一个不够，还来第二个么？

“我之前一个月是到另一个世界过了三年，那个世界的萨菲罗斯，刚刚变成了新公司社长不久……”Cloud简短解释。

听完Cloud的话，Aerith倒是明白了什么：“那么，我应该可以推断，你就是另一个Cloud？”

然后克劳德在Cloud示意下取下了头盔。

两只陆行鸟！为什么我现在没有手！Aerith非常想薅一把十七岁的克劳德。她还是回答了之前Cloud的问题：“并没有”.

那就只可能是，女神在传送过程中，坑了一把萨菲罗斯。克劳德现在有点慌，社长要是搞丢了，杰内西斯会追杀他们的。

忽然一道绿色的光芒在教堂里的水塘边闪现，慢慢拉长成一个修长健壮的人影。

银色的长发，熟悉的交叉皮带的皮衣，还有蓄势待发的正宗刀。但是看眼神，是熟悉的属于GAS公司的萨菲罗斯。

“社长！”克劳德松了一口气。Cloud也松了口气，把自己刚才反射性地举起的大刀放下。

“我怎么觉得，事情更加严重？这边的女神刚才和我单方面地聊了很久。”萨菲罗斯说，“我厌恶欺骗。”

“呃……”Cloud有点尴尬。

“我没有说你，芬里尔。”萨菲罗斯就算是知道了Cloud的真名也没有改口，Cloud也不介意——萨菲罗斯念小克劳德的名字时候还好，他在Cloud坦白部分情况以后，第一次念着Cloud的声音带着微妙，那语气让Cloud条件反射进入战斗，因为Sephiroth就这个调子。

“我的意思是，Hojo。”萨菲罗斯说，“这个世界他怎么样？”

“去年刚被Vincent打败——应该是干掉了。”Cloud回答。

“做得好。”无论是哪个世界的文森特都做了自己想做的事情。然后萨菲罗斯接着说，“Aerith小姐是吧？我想问你一些问题可以吗？”

哦，公司社长萨菲罗斯，Aerith看着这个从各方面都诠释着完美的男人，很想知道那边的公司多红火。

谁不想为这样的萨菲罗斯社长工作呢？

\---

“这叫救赎。”萨菲罗斯说。

他们现在正坐在7th Heaven里，萨菲罗斯这之前接过Tifa煮的咖啡。一口以后，萨菲罗斯夸到：“味道不错。”他想着回去以后要不要把那边的洛克哈特小姐弄到公司开咖啡馆。

“只有我能给他救赎。”萨菲罗斯又重复了一遍。

Cloud被惊得站了起来，克劳德也是内心瑟瑟发抖贴在Cloud身后躲着。发神经的萨菲罗斯太可怕了。明明Aerith只是认真聊了一下这个世界的Sephiroth，萨菲罗斯的变化也太明显了。

对于萨菲罗斯是否会也变成星球之敌这个问题，Cloud倒是不担心，因为萨菲罗斯还不至于在卢克莱西娅女士已经把所有事情解释得清清楚楚、并给出证明后，还误入歧途。当然，这个世界的Lucrecia因为时间太久已经疯了，就没办法了。

好的，这回的Sephiroth交给你。Cloud提取到了萨菲罗斯的意思，内心有点小愉快。接下来萨菲罗斯的正宗刀闪现寒光：“晚上比试一下。你换个武器演示一下，我先摸下他的底。”

“长的我没用过，短一点的还行，但是只能尽量模仿。”Cloud回答，很久没用过陆奥守吉行，那还是六年前短暂用过，当时用起来威力还行，但是这么长时间过去了，和芬里尔刀完全不能比，他也只能比一下Sephiroth大概招式。

“以及，芬里尔，你为什么那么确认他还会找上你？”萨菲罗斯又饮了一口，“因为你是最好的那个‘Sephiroth复制体’，对吗？”

“嗯？”Cloud迷茫了一瞬间马上领会到了萨菲罗斯的意思。如今有了萨菲罗斯这个更适合的，那么Sephiroth选到的还会是Cloud吗？

也就是精神侵蚀就会降临在萨菲罗斯身上。所以，这就是Cloud即使在Sephiroth从lifestream里面出来之前，也没有噩梦侵袭的原因。全都萨菲罗斯承担了。

“这精神操纵对我来说没用，而且我判断他根本没发现入侵错人了。”萨菲罗斯饮了杯子里最后一口，Tifa马上就过来给他续杯——其实她的手一开始还是有点抖的，不过渐渐地心理上她也可以完全将两个萨菲罗斯分开了。

其他人都躲到二楼了。外面也被Tifa挂了‘今日暂停营业’的牌子。其他人都被赶到楼上了，但是肯定大家都在偷听。

就这样，萨菲罗斯和Cloud讨论了一天，Tifa则是一直都在展示自己的手艺，收了一大波来自另一个世界的没有变质的萨菲罗斯的夸赞。虽然后面萨菲罗斯咖啡都要喝饱了……

快到晚上的时候，Cloud翻出许久不用的陆奥守吉行，要和萨菲罗斯去往教堂。他另给萨菲罗斯拿了个头盔，以免被人看见，造成暴动。

然后Cloud载着萨菲罗斯回到了教堂，出发前，他拉住小恋人，耳语让他注意一下Tifa。

目送两人远去，回头看见Tifa上楼，克劳德想了想，便去找了Marlene。

“Cloud不放心你，要我过来看看。”Marlene说。

“没有哦。”蒂法温柔笑着，想关卧室，轻轻给她擦。

“Cloud的运气真的很好。虽然我不知道那边的爸爸能不能想得起我，但是，总归是个希望。”Tifa说。她又拉开窗帘看着窗外：“我真希望他活着，可我又不希望他想起。这种悲剧，我希望他不知道。”

Marlene只能站在Tifa身边，不知道该不该拉拉Tifa的衣服，好使她不要沉浸在难过里。

“也好。”Tifa抬手擦掉眼泪：“现在知道这些，我已经很开心了。Marlene快去睡吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

萨菲罗斯和Cloud在教堂里比试了一场，用着太刀的Cloud被萨菲罗斯严重嫌弃。

明明Cloud打得也不差啊，Aerith想，不过跟用芬里尔刀比起来，就是要差很多——也就是萨菲罗斯打得不尽兴。她一边观战一边自己卷吧卷吧处理了一些曾经伙伴们与Sephiroth的战斗相关的记忆碎片，艰难地传输给了萨菲罗斯。借助这些支离破碎的碎片的补充 ，萨菲罗斯总算是弄清楚了那些时候发生的事情。

整理那些记忆完毕以后，萨菲罗斯觉得Sephiroth和Cloud两个都有放水嫌疑。是因为受到什么约束吗？好多次看见要打中要害了，本应百分百的命中怎么就偏移了？

“好了，芬里尔，剩下的我再思考一下。”萨菲罗斯说，“以及，谢谢了，Aerith小姐。”接着他就跨上了Cloud的机车，戴好头盔，往7th Heaven方向回赶。

坐在后面的萨菲罗斯一直在想着Sephiroth。那家伙似乎很喜欢不停地重复曾经的事情。“我不会成为回忆……”萨菲罗斯低声喃喃自语，然后就感觉到机车抖了一下。

“抱歉。”萨菲罗斯立刻换回干脆利落的音调。唔那就是对Cloud有用。看来Sephiroth对自己的最优秀复制品很看重。别担心，我的朋友，我会替换你，我会接管他。

“安心。”萨菲罗斯又说。

又恢复那个调子了，Cloud想。算了，虽然是心理阴影，但是毕竟是两个不同的人……Cloud深吸一口气，压制自己想把萨菲罗斯甩下机车的冲动。条件反射太坑了。

无辜的萨菲罗斯看着面前Cloud的反应，觉得自己还是别说话了比较好。Sephiroth说话挺有意思，还挺让他上瘾……合该我和他是同一个人。

头盔下，萨菲罗斯的嘴角弧度扬得很高。

等回到7th Heaven的时候，已经是半夜了，他们没有开灯，坐在了吧台的椅子上。黑灯瞎火中，睡在吧台椅子上一直等着萨菲罗斯和Cloud的克劳德一下子就弹了起来，把他们惊了一下。

“你们回来了。”克劳德松了一口气。

“你就打算在椅子上等一晚上？”Cloud担心地看着克劳德，怎么不去睡觉？而且就算是想等他们，睡在椅子上不怕着凉吗？

克劳德转身打开了一盏小灯，昏黄的暗淡灯光照下来，他回头说：“食材已经准备好了，等我几分钟，马上就可以弄好。”战斗会消耗热量，想必他们已经饿了。

Cloud看见克劳德还是戴了个帽子把过于显眼的头发遮住了。出于保护恋人的目的，Cloud依然没有向7th Heaven坦白这究竟是谁，只说他是那边的GAS公司下面的一个得力塔克斯。毕竟现在还不能保证Sephiroth有没有提前察觉到不对劲，万一察觉到了，知道小克劳德的存在的人越少的话，Sephiroth对克劳德下手——基于他们是同一个人，入侵会变得非常容易。

很快他们就吃上了热乎乎的饭团。萨菲罗斯觉得克劳德的手艺还过得去，能吃。但这已经很好了，如果不是和Tifa比的话。

原一等兵里唯一的单身者很专注地吃掉了六只饭团，他确实饿了——眼前大小陆行鸟之间的氛围简直在发光。感觉自己有种奇怪的格格不入？萨菲罗斯想。

“这么说，想到办法了？”认真看着Cloud的脸色，看见恋人没有那种糟糕的紧绷感后，克劳德问。

“我当然会救他。”填饱肚子的萨菲罗斯勾起满意的笑，看起来和星球之敌有很高相似度。

克劳德发了个寒颤，为什么萨菲罗斯谈到Sephiroth时候的表情，充满了爱怜。

“你们怎么了？”萨菲罗斯觉得面前两只陆行鸟都在炸毛。稍微一想，他明白了这些天大家的担忧。

“芬里尔，唔，还是叫你Cloud吧。当你知道有另一个自己的时候，当你发现还有很多时间能改变悲剧的时候，是不是会立刻涌现强烈的责任心？”萨菲罗斯问道，“如果你发现全世界，只有你能够拯救他呢？”

情况不一样啊，萨菲罗斯，那是星球之敌，恶贯满盈的人。

“我想救他，我不希望他继续做这些事情。”萨菲罗斯说着，表明了自己的态度：“我将用我自己成为他的囚笼。”

“萨菲罗斯，他的精神控制……”克劳德说，他怕社长精分。Cloud也看着萨菲罗斯，他也担心这点。到时候就不一个Sephiroth，也不是Sephiroth+萨菲罗斯，那是个星球之敌的平方。真这样的话，Cloud自己就太对不起这个朋友。

“不，他这些小花招只能在芬、Cloud身上使用，因为Cloud受过由他导致的巨大精神创伤，即使先已经恢复了很多，但是依旧会严重受他影响。” 

小花招……Cloud的脸愈发面无表情。

\---

收服Sephiroth……坐在床上想起那天晚上的对话，克劳德内心还是缓缓打出一个问号。

“怎么了？”看见克劳德的迷茫的眼神，Cloud问。几天以来总是欲言又止，问又回答“没什么”的克劳德回答了。

“我们社长打得过那个长翅膀的Sephiroth么？”克劳德说。单兵战斗力方面，Cloud和萨菲罗斯差不多是持平的。而Cloud与Sephiroth的战斗，虽然最后是Cloud赢了、而且上一次还重伤了Sephiroth，但是力量、战技等，理论上肯定是那个大约不算人的Sephiroth高多了——更何况他会飞，会召唤陨石！尽管主要坏了个Midgar的Shin’Ra大厦，这陨石应该挺小的……

所以这几天克劳德内心一直盘绕着这个问题。

“当然是这边世界的Sephiroth更高，但是，因为是同一个人，所以萨菲罗斯比我更符合星球之敌的选择。”Cloud揉了一把小恋人的头。薅另一只自己的感觉挺好的，“他还重伤过，我不信他能恢复四年前的水平，六年前的更别想。”

社长被盯上不是更糟糕吗？

看出小恋人的紧张，Cloud把人搂在怀里：“别担心，萨菲罗斯本身比各种复制体好多了，长着翅膀的那个不会这么快就想把我们的英雄玩坏。”

小陆行鸟在大陆行鸟怀里抖了一下，大陆行鸟也觉得自己说法很糟糕。可这就是事实，比Cloud更符合Sephiroth选择的萨菲罗斯，片翼天使会非常舍不得，他绝对会想换个人玩猫抓老鼠的游戏。

忽然敲门声传过来：“你们快准备，我们沿着高速路出城！”是萨菲罗斯。

克劳德赶紧把自己从恋人胸肌上拔起来。“穿上制服，克劳德！”外面萨菲罗斯继续说。

Cloud一愣，马上把克劳德的塔克斯制服拿出来，以及枪：“他说的是你。”等克劳德换好后，Cloud把头盔盖上去遮住了克劳德那一头毛茸茸。

出来以后，Cid也已经把飞艇准备好了。“正常的英雄先生说，这次只需要克劳德和那个带过来的塔克斯去，我们可以跟在后面处理意外的慌乱。”

听着Cid的解释，克劳德还以为自己是登飞艇的时候，Cloud拉住了他：“坐我后面。”

很快7th Heaven全都备战完毕，萨菲罗斯选了一辆“收缴”的机车——通过Aerith向思念体要的——和载着两只陆行鸟的芬里尔机车，并排冲去了高速路。

乌云渐渐在头顶聚拢，并且跟随着两辆机车移动，压得越来越低。天空越来越昏暗。同时空气中也开始弥漫水汽，那是Aerith主导的lifestream的水汽。然后水汽越积越厚，地面也开始潮湿。

这当然对飞速行驶的车是致命的。很快萨菲罗斯就开始打滑，直接往Cloud的方向撞过去，Cloud立刻躲闪。

他们冲出了高速路。Cloud借着机车的惯性与自己对它的熟稔，一个漂移便忽然往侧边转向，而萨菲罗斯则果断地抛弃了机车。

损毁了不知道哪个思念体的机车的萨菲罗斯一点抱歉的感觉都没有，他忙着对付马上降临的片翼天使。

他转身，抬手，泛着寒光的正宗刀举起。

几乎是这一瞬间，巨大又清脆的兵器相撞的声音就炸裂开来。

\---

“还好吗？”冲出战斗范围以后，Cloud停车，转身摘下克劳德的头盔，担心地看着小恋人。这次克劳德没有吐：“我紧张得忘了晕车。”这阵仗太刺激了。身后远处两个萨菲罗斯打架，克劳德总觉得自己背后凉飕飕的……

水汽把克劳德的头发沾得湿漉漉的，因为之前戴着头盔，那头金发看着有点乱糟糟，Cloud抬手便给他理了理。但是没什么用，水汽越来越重，两个在远处的Cid、Yuffie、Vincent他们看来，很像是两只落汤鸡——Cloud也不能幸免。

果然是又一只陆行鸟啊！Yuffie很开心。

“哦哦，原来是另一个世界的Cloud吗？我输了……”Barrett嘟囔着。兄弟一样的关系哪那么透着点黏黏糊糊的感觉。这个时候Cloud和克劳德刚赶回他们身边，

“嗯？”克劳德看了他们的表情，说：“你们在打赌什么？”

“Barrett赌你是Cloud的恋人，我赌另一个世界的Cloud。反正现在一半的人输了。”开心心地算着自己会有多少收益的Yuffie在想自己能新收获多少磨石。

“都对。”克劳德说。

“嗯？！”Red XIII盯着两只陆行鸟。它押的是“另一个世界的Cloud”。

刚刚准备伸手要钱的Yuffie：“……啊？”

“赶紧换衣服。”Cloud说。其实他们还想着或许Turks还要来插手，但是现在运气不错，不需要克劳德这个塔克斯跟“熟人”们战斗。

忽然PHS就响了起来，是Reno。想要摁掉它时，克劳德伸手拿起了Cloud的PHS。

“……”克劳德接起以后不说话。

“打架的人看起来不是你，那么究竟是谁呢？我们仿佛看见了Sephiroth有重影。”声音居然是是Rufus的，“以及需要我们提供什么协助吗？”

Shin’Ra Inc.别添乱就已经值得感恩了。看着Cloud懒得理的脸色，克劳德果断挂了电话。

“这就是为什么要我准备战斗吧，听起来有奇怪的人插手的样子。”克劳德说，“对了那是谁？”

“Rufus Shin’Ra，一个自大的家伙。”Barrett回答。保住一小笔赌金的感觉有点好。

我好像记得就是因为自己世界的神罗社长的后代全Game Over了所以才萨菲罗斯去接任社长的？克劳德想。

“也不算晚……”飞艇忽然受到袭击，Cid赶紧迫降。

飞艇外面传出有点飘忽的声音：“交出哥哥……”还是三叠音。

“……”得，是思念体。被恋人坦白过一堆事情的克劳德猜出了外面是谁。接着Tifa打开了门，气势十足地准备打架——尤其是那个看起来最硬汉的爱哭包，Tifa超想锤他。

荧绿的没有感情的眼，略微僵硬的感觉，克劳德透过门缝一下子就看出三位思念体毫无自我意识。不过现在，他怀疑萨菲罗斯是打着玩“猜猜我是谁”的主意。

他果断地对着还没加入Tifa和Loz战斗的Yazoo放了黑枪。

Kadaj对上了Cloud，Cloud一招就把他放倒了——有萨菲罗斯陪练的自己，发挥更加稳定。紧接着被Tifa放倒的Loz。

看着迅速被解决的思念体们，Cloud思考着到底怎么回事。莫名其妙离开了lifestream、有Aerith看护的思念体，没有恢复好的急迫的Sephiroth。而且，这个时候，Rufus Shin’Ra打了电话。

他们想做什么？是不是Rufus Shin’Ra藏了什么？Cloud突然回想起这个世界的四年前，当初装着Jenova头部的盒子是被枪法打得到处漏……该不会是，Rufus Shin’Ra又把它回收想利用起来吧？

地面上躺着的思念体的身体状态肉眼能看见的速度，很快复原，他们又摇摇晃晃地站起来。这是算准了没法下杀手吗？这确实是像个禁制，能打他们，却奈何不了他们。

这Sephiroth能量的来源……明明Aerith保证lifestream里他重伤还未恢复，现在却有底气出来……居然还去收集Jenova的残留，Rufus Shin’Ra，你可真不怕烫手。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路法斯已经被我黑惨了


End file.
